


Dangerous Game

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Lande di Fandom, M/M, Peter POV, Protective Tony Stark, Sex, Starker, Underage - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark x peter parker - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: «Peter», ti chiama, come a volerti dire:ci sei ancora? Sei ancora con me?.Cerchi di annuire e lui lascia leggermente la presa, e il battito cardiaco è un tamburellante martello contro la tua testa e sotto al tuo palato.Stringi i denti, non vuoi che ti lasci andare, non vuoi che ti risparmi. E’ quasi umiliante.[Marvel Cinematic Universe] Tony Stark x Peter Parker | Avvisi: Choking| NSFW | Wordcount: 2793 | Bad Wrong Weeks 2018 |





	Dangerous Game

Dangerous Game  
  
  
\---  
  
 

  
La prepotenza con cui ti sta baciando ha qualcosa di malato che ti piace. Ti piace da morire. Ti piace quando lo fa, ti fa sentire ancora più parte di lui, della sua stretta cerchia di persone importanti, che può contare sulla punta delle dita di una mano sola.  


  
Ti ha puntato i pollici nelle guance per prenderti il viso tra le mani, con l’arrogante consapevolezza e desiderio di farti male.  


  
Ti piace anche questo, da morire. Solo con lui, solo con Tony. Può decidere di fare di te ciò che gli pare e tu diresti sempre di sì, senza esitare, senza paura.  


  
Adori il suo modo di cambiare completamente quando fate sesso solo perché sai che ne hai l’esclusiva. Ti fa vibrare il petto e la schiena solo il pensiero di essere così dannatamente importante.  


  
Ti abbassa piano la zip della felpa, con mosse studiate. Persino i rumori sono così fusi con voi che creano quasi una melodia distorta.  


  
Ti carezza il collo mentre abbassa l’indumento sulle spalle, rivelando parte della tua pelle non coperta dalla t-shirt.  


  
Si stacca da quel bacio, abbassando le labbra per baciarti il pomo di Adamo, e deglutisci facendolo vibrare nella gola.  


  
Poi scende ancora, e la felpa cade a terra, scivolando via dalle tue braccia come un corpo morto.  


  
Le alzi e le stringi intorno ai suoi fianchi, mentre lui ti infila le mani sotto la maglietta con una foga che quasi ti abbaglia, ti riempie la testa di scintille e se chiudi gli occhi puoi quasi vederle.  


  
Reclini la testa all’indietro, senza riuscire a soffocare un gemito tra le labbra, che si aprono leggermente per farti soffiare quel suono graffiante.  


  
«Quanti, Peter?», ti chiede e la sua voce ha quasi il potere di risvegliarti dal tepore delle sue carezze.  


  
«C-cosa?», balbetti e vorresti solo che continuasse a baciarti.  


  
«Quanti ne hai presi, oggi?».  


  
Di nuovo quel gioco? Non gli dispiaceva ma aveva rischiato troppe volte di farsi male sul serio, dopo avergli risposto senza alcuna sincerità.  


  
Quanti criminali? Te lo ricordi, Peter? Quanti ne hai fatti arrestare, oggi? Spiderman contro Ironman, di nuovo…  


  
A volte Tony sembrava un ragazzino.  


  
«Otto», rispondi, un numero non troppo alto e nemmeno troppo basso.  


  
Tony sbuffa divertito, sa che stai mentendo e sapevi lo avrebbe capito.  


  
«Non fare il gradasso».  


  
«Non lo sto facendo. Forse erano sette», dici, cercando di usare un tono normale che non sia una fusione di gemiti e di ansia dovuta a quel che verrà dopo.  


  
«Peter», sbuffa il tuo nome, quasi stanco di sentirti mentire. Un brivido ti percorre la schiena quando le sue dita ferme e sicure vanno a stringere i tuoi capezzoli già turgidi e sensibili.  


  
«Ahn», ti lasci sfuggire, sulle sue labbra, quando è così vicino da poter vedere ogni sfumatura dei suoi capelli un po’ striati, «Non ricordo, forse sei», dici ancora e lui ride leggermente. Rivela la dentatura perfetta e bianca che va a chiudere il viso splendido e reso più fascinoso dalle rughe dovute all’età che avanza.  


  
«Peter», ripete, più duro e ogni lettera che compone il tuo nome è uno stridere quando esce dalle sue labbra.  


  
È assurdo. Ne vorresti per una vita intera di quelle sensazioni di angoscia e attesa che accompagnano ogni suo gesto. Ogni volta la reazione – la punizione -, è diversa. A volte ti piace, a volte di meno e sta volta ti chiedi cosa si inventerà mai, eppure stai continuando a mentire per rendere quel gioco ancora più pericoloso.  


  
«Uno», rispondi, poi in un soffio quando senti una delle sue mani lasciare il tuo capezzolo per scendere sui tuoi pantaloni e slacciare con un unico gesto il bottone di rame e infilarsi nel tuo intimo, toccando con i polpastrelli la tua erezione già decisamente indecente.  


  
«Bugia», ti redarguisce, cinguettando. Lo sa. Ti spia come se fossi il peggiore dei criminali, sa dove vai, cosa fai. Sa persino quante volte sbatti le ciglia al secondo.  


  
Sa troppe cose, non hai motivo di mentirgli eppure lo fai, perché dopotutto ti piace che ti guardi e che cerchi di tirare fuori la verità dalle tue labbra con quelle torture.  


  
«Nessuno».  


  
«Ora ragioniamo», ti dice, sorridendo contro le tue labbra, prima di iniziare a baciarti e tirando fuori il tuo fallo duro e caldo, cominciando a muovere la mano e stringere le dita senza farti male.  


  
Senti dolore al petto, ma si sopporta. È solo un balzo inarrestabile che racchiude i tuoi sentimenti.  


  
Tony Stark sarebbe capace di portarti a Parigi in una sola notte per mangiare insieme a te, sulla Tour Eiffel e baciarti al chiaro di luna ed è la stessa persona che se ne ha voglia ti lega alla spalliera del letto e ti lascia andare solo quando lo decide lui.  


  
Ed è in momento come quello che senti di essere un amante, un partner, l’altra metà della mela e non l’adolescente sfigato che credevi di essere.  


  
Ti lasci andare a quei pensieri, poi te ne dimentichi, quando il piacere si fa quasi insostenibile e la maglietta contro il petto troppo sudata.  


  
Te la sfili, mentre cerchi di convincere Tony a sbarazzarsi anche della sua e ci metti tutto il tempo del mondo a persuaderlo dalle tue labbra, dalla tua lingua, e quando ci riesci non puoi che incantarti, come ogni volta, sulla luce blu del suo Reattore Arc concentrico nel petto, mentre la tua bocca leggermente aperta ansima e non riesce a tacere.  


  
Tony ti alza il mente con un dito, vuole tornare a baciarti, vuole che l’attenzione ricada su di lui e mentre ti fa stendere sul divano, sfilandoti anche i jeans e i boxer, ti sovrasta.  


  
È tutto ancora normale, è tutto ancora dannatamente normale eppure sai che hai una punizione da scontare, e non vedi l’ora di scoprire cosa ti toccherà stavolta.  


  
La mano che ti stava masturbando si ferma, e la frustrazione di Tony è più forte della tua che ne vorresti ancora perché i suoi pantaloni stanno scoppiando, colpa dell’erezione che non riesce a contenere e, rivelando il pene gonfio e venoso, ti spalancata le gambe e ti carezza col suo fallo la riga del sedere.  


  
Vuoi che ti impali, che ti entri dentro senza alcuna pietà. Lo vuoi così tanto che lo fissi, puntellando i gomiti al divano, passandoti la lingua sulle labbra quasi inconsapevolmente e quel gesto non sembra aiutare la pazienza di Tony a rimanere vigile.  


  
Ti infila le dita in bocca, le sue, quasi con violenza e zero grazia. Hai un mezzo conato di vomito e inizi a leccare, a bagnare le sue dita, sperando che entrino presto dentro di te per stuzzicarti, per aiutarti ad essere perfetto come sempre, come ti ripete ogni volta.  


  
«Sei perfetto», ti dice anche stavolta, mentre con la mano libera ti accarezza i pettorali disegnando arabeschi sulla tua pelle.  


  
Lo fa sempre quando tu non puoi rispondere, dirti certe cose e glielo concedi solo perché sai che è difficile per lui lasciarsi andare con le parole con chi è importante. È più bravo con i fatti, decisamente.  


  
Ti toglie le dita dalla bocca e vi lasci un bacio umido sui polpastrelli quando ti abbandonano completamente e quando vanno a spalancare per un attimo la tua apertura, come a voler modellare i muscoli a suo piacimento, e in qualche modo ci riesce, come un tocco magico che solo lui ha.  


  
Stringi gli occhi, e gemi. Ogni suono si perde nel vuoto di quel salone enorme, con quelle vetrate oscurate a proteggervi dal mondo.  


  
Tutti ti prendono in giro a scuola perché sei il cocco di Tony Stark, quando non sanno nemmeno lontanamente cosa ci sia tra di voi. Quale chimica, e un po’ la cosa ti ferisce e un po’ di lascia addosso una soddisfazione forte. Poi dimentichi ancora i pensieri, il piacere è qualcosa che va oltre la delusine e il rammarico, va oltre la tristezza e il senso di inadeguatezza. Va oltre persino all’amore.  


  
Tony sostituire le dita col suo pene, non prima di essersi toccato un paio di volte forse per indurirlo ancora e se non fossi ammutolito dal piacere e dalla confusione, gli diresti che hai voglia di ricambiargli il favore prendendo in bocca la sua erezione e succhiandola fino a farlo sciogliere sotto la tua lingua.  


  
Tony entra piano, e dimentichi anche della voglia che hai di mangiarlo, di divorarlo e urli in modo indecente.  


  
A volte non sai nemmeno come fai ad esserne capace e quando inizia a spingersi dentro di te, ti aggrappi alle sue braccia.  


  
Tony ti alza le gambe, le allarga e il suo pene si insidia di più dentro di te, riesce a raggiungere punti più profondi e sensibili, ti tocca la prostata, ti manda scariche al cervello e alla pancia, che tira così tanto che vorresti stringerla tra le dita.  


  
È tutto così intenso e forte che non riesci a smettere di ansimare e urlare come se non esistesse un minimo di dignità.  


  
Vuoi che ti scopi, non ti importa dove e come, ti importa che sia intenso e che ti porti all’orgasmo come solo lui sa fare.  


  
Alzi gli occhi sui suoi, la bocca spalancata, la mascella che quasi scricchiola per quanto è indurita per le forti sensazioni che senti.  


  
Il suo sesso è completamente fasciato dai muscoli del tuo retto, sempre più morbidi e piegati a quel piacere, con le vene rigonfie del fallo di Tony che risaltano tutto e ti fanno gemere ora aggrappato al bracciolo del divano.  


  
Tony esita, ti guarda come se volesse lasciarsi andare di più, come se non fosse sicuro di ciò che vuole. Ha in mente qualcosa, ma non sai cosa e forse ha paura di farti male, di umiliati molto più del solito.  


  
Qualunque cosa sia, vuoi che lo faccia.  


  
«Fallo», gli dici, per spronarlo e lui ti guarda ancora spaesato, mentre le spinte diminuiscono la loro intensità. Stringi i denti, non vuoi che esiti con te. «Fallo», lo supplichi.  


  
Qualunque cosa sia, fallo., pensi.  


  
E Tony lo fa.  


  
Alza la mano sul tuo collo, lungo e fino e ti stringe leggermente le mani intorno alla carotide e capisci che è un desiderio che forse sopiva in lui da tempo. Ama accarezzare il collo, a volte lo fa senza rendersene conto è un po’ te lo immaginavi che presto sarebbe successo, così tanto che una volta hai provato a masturbarti stringendoti le vie respiratorie da solo e, se non ricordi male, fu un orgasmo diverso quello che provasti. Non hai brutti ricordi di quell’esperienza, ma sei certo che fatto da altri sia diverso.  


  
Le spinte tornano ad avere un ritmo diverso, ad ogni ondata le dita di Tony si stringono di più intorno alla tua gola, dando l’impressione di sapere esattamente cosa sta facendo, come se si fosse informato prima di farlo e tu sai benissimo che una cosa del genere necessita di una preparazione fin troppo accurata.  


  
«Se è troppo… fermami», ti dice, chinandosi su di te, eccitato, rosso, il volto contrito dal piacere ma da una crescente preoccupazione e, allo stesso tempo, noti nei suoi occhi il bisogno di continuare in quel modo, perché gli sta piacendo e tu non sei nessuno per privarlo di qualcosa. Piace anche a te; è strano, ancora non è così insopportabile come credevi, eppure ti piace.  


  
L’indice di Tony preme contro la tua carotide, le sue spinte sembrano aumentare il loro ritmo e il tuo respiro inizia ad accorciarsi. Spalanchi la bocca, cercando aria e lo fissi, gli occhi spalancati su un mondo diverso, ancora nuovo, ancora con lui che fa con te cose che non avresti nemmeno mai pensato di fare. Non alla tua età.  


  
Sei così giovane e hai già provato quasi tutto ciò che c’è da provare in quell’ambito e zia May pensa addirittura che tu sia ancora vergine.  


  
Quasi ti viene da ridere a quel pensiero. Il labbro ti trema con quell’intento anche a causa del piacere. Alzi di più le gambe, cercando di inglobare dentro di te il fallo duro di Tony, che calza, scivola ormai con facilità dentro di te mentre è il respiro, a cominciare a mancarti.  


  
Vedi quasi appannato, ma non lo fermi.  


  
E’ ancora fattibile, ancora puoi resistere. Le sue dita sono così strette intorno al tuo collo, ma sei vigile e lui è la cosa più bella che tu abbia mai visto in vita tua, con quello sguardo fisso e attento su ogni tua reazione, pronto a reagire nel caso non riuscissi a sostenere quella punizione.  


  
Muovi il bacino verso il suo, cercando di rassicurarlo che è tutto okay, ma senti le palpebre deboli, vogliose di chiudersi e lasciarti andare ma il piacere che senti è talmente forte, così tanto che non credi di aver mai provato una cosa simile, che non puoi svenire. Non puoi!  


  
«Peter», ti chiama, come a volerti dire: ci sei ancora? Sei ancora con me?.  


  
Cerchi di annuire e lui lascia leggermente la presa, e il battito cardiaco è un tamburellante martello contro la tua testa e sotto al tuo palato.  


  
Stringi i denti, non vuoi che ti lasci andare, non vuoi che ti risparmi. E’ quasi umiliante.  


  
Alzi le mani, riprendi le sue e lo inviti a stringere di nuovo e ricominci a muoverti contro il suo bacino, velocemente perché è bello, ed è una sensazione che ti fa quasi sentire troppo diverso dal resto del mondo ma non è importante. Ci penserai dopo.  


  
Tony stringe una sola mano intorno alla tua carotide, mentre l’altra la porta sul tuo membro, iniziando a muoverla e ti guarda come se non avesse altro che te in tutta la sua intera esistenza e forse è così per davvero.  


  
Spalanchi di nuono la bocca, l’aria non arriva ma le spinte sono più veloci e sai che vuole concludere velocemente solo perché state entrando in un punto di non ritorno, dove tu stai davvero rischiando di non uscirne vivo ma ti piace. Ti piace, ti piace, ti piace.  


  
Te lo ripeti nella testa, mentre la tua mano ancora stretta alla sua lo aiuta a strozzarti, a mozzarti l’aria nei polmoni, a toglierti l’ossigeno dal cervello ed è solo anidride carbonica quella che ti inonda, come un gas tossico, come se ti avessero narcotizzato a metà.  


  
Senti le gambe pesanti, e poi la tua prostata spinta come una scintilla dalla punta del pene di Tony e infine vieni, copioso, pulsante e quasi in modo indecente.  


  
Il vibrare di quell’orgasmo è indescrivibile, sai che mai più nella vita sentirai una cosa del genere, e alzi il bacino come se solo quello potesse servire ad amplificare quel piacere e in un certo senso è così, mentre la mano di Tony è ancora circondata intorno al tuo sesso che non accenna a smettere di buttare fuori sperma.  


  
L’altra mano combatte contro la tua per liberarti e tu sei ancora lì, fermo, a tenerla ben salda intorno alla gola, perché è quello il motivo per cui quell’orgasmo non accenna a smettere e sai che se ti lascerà andare quella magia finirà.  


  
Tony sembra così combattuto e quando finalmente viene anche lui, uscendo dal tuo corpo per non rischiare di riempirti e farti ancora del male, ti libera dalla stretta e tutto inizia a girare come una trottola, quando senti che l’ossigeno prova prepotentemente a tornare di fretta a fare il suo dovere.  


  
Ti senti mancare, ma allo stesso tempo stai bene, senti il cuore battere fortissimo. Una volta hai letto che, con pratiche del genere, potrebbe venirti un infarto ma non è quello il caso, vuoi convincerti che dopotutto presto starai bene e tutto tornerà alla normalità.  


  
Tony ti sovrasta, torna su di te. Usa la mano pulita per schiaffeggiarti leggermente la faccia, ti chiama per nome e tutto rimbomba e quando senti la sua voce accrescere per colpa della preoccupazione, quasi ti riprendi totalmente.  


  
«Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo», ammette lui e tu cerchi di sorridere, cercando la sua mano per incatenarla alla tua, con estrema dolcezza e reclami un bacio alzando leggermente la testa dal divano e lui ti accontenta subito tornando poi a guardarti, come se potessi svanire improvvisamente davanti ai suoi occhi senza alcuna ragione.  


  
«Scusa», gli dici, e lui ti abbraccia e sei felice di sentire il cuore tornare a battere quasi normalmente. La stanza ha smesso persino di girare, o avresti presto vomitato.  


  
«Non è stata una buona idea», ti dice Tony e tu ridi leggermente, perché non sai nemmeno tu se lo è stata o no.  


  
«Forse va perfezionata», rispondi, e lui sospira fingendosi esasperato, ma sai benissimo che è semplicemente felice di vedere che stai già meglio e, senza pensarci si stende vicino a te, visibilmente più rilassato e, accoccolandoti contro di lui ora vuoi solo dormire, nulla di più.  


  
Poi si vedrà.  



End file.
